EN REALIDAD
by Auraws
Summary: traspasando los límites del tiempo, Jack Sparrow se ha convertido en un pirata informático del siglo XXI. Pero...
1. presentación

Buceaba cual pez en la red, era el mejor, el más rápido y el más entendido de todos los hackers del mundo. Su nombre era Jake, pero en la red todos le conocían como el Capitán Jack Sparrow.

De tez clara y ojos oscuros, Jake llevaba su indomable pelo negro algo largo, lo justo para que un par de mechones rebeldes cayeran continuamente sobre sus ojos, parapetados tras una gafas de concha, que ofrecían a primera vista, una estampa encantadora: un hombre tímido y culto que se escondía de los demás tras un ordenador.


	2. el mail

Pa que le veais como me le imagino yo, quitad los espacios.:

http:// salky86.blogia. com/ upload/ johnny depp 23.jpg

Gira una esquina a velocidad de vertigo, se sube por encima de una pared, trepa como si fuera una araña y por fin, consigue llegar al archivo central del ordenador. En ese momento, como si de una explosión se tratase, uno a uno van apagándose todos los ordenadores de la compañía opuesta. El trabajo estaba hecho.

Jake se levantó del sillón giratorio. Estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza y se quitó las gafas en un gesto de cansancio. Se las volvió a colocar y se giró para salir de su despacho. De pronto, un pitido constante le comunicó que acababa de llegar un mail a su correo. Lo abrió inquieto. Era del mismo remitente, como siempre: Princesa de los mares.

_Querido Capitán Sparrow:_

_Le ruego por favor, que conteste a este mensaje. Únicamente quiero conocerle para contratar sus servicios. Me han hablado maravillas de usted… en varios sentidos y me gustaría comprobar si es cierto, al cien por cien y cara a cara._

_Por favor, respondame._

_Atentamente suya._

_La princesa de los mares: E. S._

Jake observó la pantalla con asombro y poco a poco una sonrisa fue apareciendo en su cara. Podría ir a conocerla… pero en realidad, él nunca había conocido a ninguno de sus clientes. Él solamente era un pirata en la sombra. Trabajaba en un despacho antiguo, rodeado de amigos que habían atravesado su coraza de timidez y retraimiento durante meses hasta llegar a su corazón. Durante todo el tiempo que había pasado estudiando en su vida, Jake se había convertido en un ratón de biblioteca informática. Pero en la red… ¡oh! Allí todo cambiaba, allí era el capitán Jack Sparrow. Un hombre fuerte, atractivo, varonil… que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, en cualquier momento. Era… el lado opuesto de Jake… o al menos, eso era lo que él creía. ; ).


	3. en antecedentes

Muchas gracias por el reviw allenduka, me encanta que me des la lata así!!!!!!!! Jajajaja. Eres un cielo, un besote muy gordo. He leído hoy tu perfil por curiosidad, y me ha encantado que me tengas apuntada y que además… te gusta Kenshin!!!. Weno, molto grace, de nuevo, AURA.

Weno, creo que no se ve la foto, así que os pongo escrita la dirección en plan cutre a ver si así lo veis:

http(dos puntos)//salky86(punto)blogia(punto)com/upload/johnny(raya abajo)depp(raya abajo)23(punto)jpg

Dormía relajado, respirando tranquilamente, apenas tapado por una sábana y con unos pantalones cortos como toda vestimenta. El calor era asfixiante en su piso. Vivía en un bloque de apartamentos, en una zona media cualquiera, de una ciudad cualquiera… pero él no era un hombre cualquiera. Jake soñaba con su barco, con su mar, con cualquier océano del mundo, en el que él era un hombre libre… a su lado, su amada, una o cientos, porque él podía conseguir a la mujer que quisiera con solo chasquear los dedos… al menos en ese lugar.

De pronto sonó el teléfono, despertándole bruscamente de su mundo paralelo. Lo cogió somnoliento, murmurando con la voz agravada por el sueño:

sí.

BUENOS DÍAS AMIGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.- Jake apartó un poco el teléfono de su oído, con una mezcla entre alegría y desesperación.

Buenos días… aunque creo que me he acostado hace un par de horas.

Bueno, te doy diez minutos para que te duches y estaré allí con un café.

Bien cargado por favor.

Okay. Hasta ahora.- El hombre escuchó durante un par de segundo más el sonido de la línea cortada, hasta que reaccionó y colgó, levantándose de la cama. No sabía como Gibs podía tener tanta energía por las mañanas. Se acercó al espejo, se observó y abriendo la puertecilla observó todas las "medicinas" que tenía allí dentro: caramelos, gominolas, regalices… era su surtido particular, y cada mañana, antes de ducharse, se comía un par, era su energía. Tomo dos moras, se las llevó a la boca y se metió bajo la ducha.

Diez minutos de reloj más tarde, el timbre de la puerta sonaba.

Puntual como siempre.- murmuró Jake.- En fin.- Abrió la puerta con solo una toalla húmeda alrededor de la cintura y Gibs, poco sorprendido como si estuviera acostumbrado a verle así todos los días, que lo estaba, entró en la casa.

Jake, eres un desastre, como tienes la casa. Bueno, me da igual, en realidad vengo a decirte que tenemos un encargo.

Os pondré en antecedentes. Jake era un empresario independiente, llevaba una empresa de informática que constaba de cuatro componentes: Gibs, Ana María, Cotton y él mismo. Estaban especializados en casi todo, desde programar antivirus a preparar plataformas de videojuegos. Y especialmente, claro, hackear ordenadores, pero eso no era oficial.

¿Un encargo de quién?.- gritó el hombre desde el baño, mientras se vestía.

De una nueva empresa, se llama el Holandés Errante y quiere que preparemos una plataforma para un nuevo videojuego infantil.

¿Y de qué iría el juego?.

Oh, pues, de estrategia, unos piratas en el siglo XVII, que tienen que ir a por un tesoro e ir pasando pruebas y no sé qué.

Bueno, no está mal, por lo menos no tenemos que inventarnos monstruitos, es lo que más odio.- Jake salió del baño. Llevaba el pelo húmedo, y revuelto, unos vaqueros y una camisa blanca que se le abría hasta mitad del pecho, iba descalzo y subiéndose las gafas en busca de sus playeros.- ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?.

Se han portado más o menos bien. Tenemos tres semanas.

¿TRES SEMANAS?? ¿Y ESO ES PORTARSE BIEN?.

Juntos se dirigieron hacia su despacho, a una reunión con el grupo, tendrían que ponerse de acuerdo e iniciar el nuevo trabajo.

123456789012345678901234567890

David Ernest Jones, Davy para los amigos, se encontraba en su despacho, claramente recargado. Firmaba los papeles que le pasaba su secretaría, revisados antes por mano derecha al mando en la empresa, sin apenas mirarlos, pensaba en lo bien que le irían las cosas con su prometida si esa misma noche la invitaba a cenar al restaurante más caro de toda la ciudad, estaba seguro de que se rendiría a sus pies.

Mientras tanto, William Turner, entraba con paso firme en la oficina. Era el abogado de la empresa, un broker de las finanzas: alto, jóven, guapo, rico, atráctivo… en definitiva, todo lo que podía soñar una mujer que rozara la treintena. Will, como le llamaban sus amigos, iba saludando a todas las damas que se cruzaban a su paso, con una sonrisa rompedora y unos ademanes sensuales que habían conquistado ya a gran parte del personal femenino de la empresa.

Llegó al despacho de David y abrió la puerta, tropezando con su secretaria que tiró los papeles que llevaba en la mano al suelo.

Disculpe señor Turner.

Ha sido culpa mía, Gladis, no se preocupe.- dijo esbozando una de sus mejores sonrísas.

Y bien Turner, amigo, ¿qué te trae por aquí?.- Preguntó Davy.

Nada querido amigo, nada importante en realidad, solo traigo los presupuestos para el nuevo juego infantil que quieres sacar a la venta.

Mientras, alejada de la oficina de Jake y de la empresa de Davy, una joven estaba sentada ante el espejo, se observa minuciosamente, el pelo perfecto, los ojos perfectos, la boca perfecta, el cuerpo perfecto… la mujer perfecta. En eso se había convertido, en una barbie como las que había odiado durante todos sus años de universidad. Solo una ligera moradura bajo los ojos denota que ha dormido poco durante las últimas noches. Toma un bote lleno de pastillas y retiene el aire durante unos segundos, después toma la decisión. La suerte… ¿está echada?.

Muy buenas a todo el mundo que esté siguiendo este fic, aunque de momento solo tenga un reviw (grace bene), me gustaría saber las opiniones, porque en este fic, aunque utilizo los personajes de Piratas, realmente, les he cambiado la personalidad un poquito, bueno, un bastante, vale, vale, en realidad son casi completamente contrarios a lo que hay en la peli: Jack es tímido, Will se liga a quien quiere, Lizz es frágil, Gibs es gay digo…. No esto último no tomar en serio… o sí quien sabe, ya veré lo que hago. Solo eso, agradecería opiniones. Un besote a tos.

Aura.


	4. dos semanas más tarde

Atravesaban los inmaculados pasillos del hospital corriendo tras la camilla, mientras observaba a la muchacha que pálida como un fantasma boqueaba sobre la mascarilla de oxígeno.

Horas más tarde, un médico se acercó a David Jones.

Está bien, hemos conseguido hacerla un lavado de estómago a tiempo. Había tomado suficientes pastillas como para entrar en coma. Ahora descansa.

¿puedo pasar a verla?- preguntó el ejecutivo.

Claro, pero no la moleste en exceso.

Al atravesar la puerta, la muchacha abrió los ojos poco a poco. David se avalanzó sobre su mano, separandose después un par de milímetros, los justos para dejarla respirar:

Mi vida, mi amor, ¿por qué lo has hecho?, ¿es por algo que haya hecho yo?, ¿quieres adelantar la boda? ¿o atrasarla?, por favor, mi alma, dime que es lo que quieres que haga, chasquea los dedos y tendrás lo que desees.

Nada, mi cielo, no sé porqué lo hice.

En los días siguientes que Elizabeth pasó en el hospital nadie fue capaz de sacarla de esa conclusión: no sé por qué lo hice. Pero en realidad si lo sabía, porque estaba hastiada del mundo, de ser la mujer perfecta, la prometida perfecta del empresario perfecto, necesitaba un cambio en su vida. Por ello chateaba todos los días por Internet, buscando alguna novedad en su vida.

12345678901234567890

Jake y su equipo llevaban aproximadamente dos semanas trabajando en la plataforma del videojuego, cuando tuvieron que trasladar todos sus bártulos a la misma empresa, por dificultades tecnológicas para enviar todo su trabajo por la red. Allí les instalaron en un cuartucho con cuatro ordenadores y una sola ventana, que daba casi al sótano.

Me encantan las instalaciones de esta empresa, son tan amplias, tan cómodas, tan increíblemente lujosas…- soltaba la perorata Gibs.

Vale, bueno, bastó Gibs.- le reprendió Ana María.

Eso mismo…- dijo mediante su "loro" Cotton. Michael Cotton el tercero en discordia en el grupo de Jake era mudo, y se comunicaba con el resto a la perfección mediante un pequeño aparatito electrónico que reproducía todo lo que él tecleaba a velocidad de vértigo. Sus compañeros le habían apodado el "loro".

Bueno, tengo que ir a hablar con David.

Oh sí abandonanos, deja aquí a tus pobres esclavos…- empezaron los tres a gritar con sorna mientras Jake cerraba la puerta.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que había salido del hospital y aunque la habían prohibido terminantemente ninguna clase de estrés y estaba con medicación y consulta psicoterapéuticas, Elizabeth había decidido acudir al trabajo esa mañana, se había puesto sus mejores galas, un traje de chaqueta blanco, con unos zapatos de tacón negros a juego, el pelo recogido en un moño y unos pendientes de zafiros colgando de sus orejas, pendientes que pertenecían a la amplia gama de joyería que tenía su familia, especializada en esto.

Pues bien, salía de su despacho, situado al lado del de su futuro prometido, cuando tropezó con una masa corporal cargada de papeles y maquetas, y con un vaso de café cargado en la parte más alta de la torre. El choque consiguió que todos los papeles se desparramaran por el suelo y que la taza de café acabara directamente encima de la falda blanca de Lizzie que terminó por el suelo, como su oponente. Después de mirar furibunda la mancha, a punto de pegarle un grito al inconsciente que había la creado, pero al levantar la vista, observó al hombre que la había empujado al suelo. Se estaba deshaciendo en disculpas… tartamudeadas, y el color iba enciendo sus mejillas por momentos. Lizzie aceptó la mano que le tendía el muchacho, y después acuclillada le ayudó a recoger todos los papeles y maquetas que había esparcidos por el suelo, mientras él se ofrecía a pagar la cuenta de la tintorería…

Basta, basta, tranquilo… no pasa nada. Antes o después iba a acabar ensuciando el traje yo misma.- Esbozó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.- Soy Elizabeth Swann, encantada.

Igualmente, yo soy Jake Black.- dijo intentando alagar la mano, por encima de todos sus trastos y además consiguiendo que ninguno cayera al suelo.

¿tú eres Jake Black Pearl?.

Sí, soy yo.

Oh!.- dijo ella extrañada.

¿por qué?, ¿nos… conocemos?.- preguntó con un matiz de sorpresa y alarma en su voz, mientras daba vueltas a las pocas mujeres que conocía en su cabeza. Estaba Mindy, Stefanie, Diane, Lucille, y… bueno, creía que nadie más, y todas ellas habían pasado hace bastante tiempo. Su mejor amiga era Ana María, como su hermana pequeña, y tampoco podía conocer a esa mujer por ella, así que… la voz de Elizabeth interrumpió sus pensamientos, mientras de nuevo, volvía a enrojecer.

No, solo he oído hablar muy bien de ti. De tu trabajo.

Ah! Pues, muy agradecido, pero lo lamento, ahora tengo que irme, tengo una reunión que preparar en…- giró la muñeca para mirar el reloj y toda la pila de cosas volvió a tambalearse.-… bueno, en algo de tiempo, luego lo miraré. Gracias por todo, y de nuevo, si quiere que le limpie yo mismo la falda o mandarme la factura… bueno ahora trabajo aquí, así que… puede pasarse, primer piso.

Gracias, pero no.

Bien, hasta luego…- dijo Jake mientras empujaba con el trasero la puerta giratoria de la sala de reuniones. Elizabeth le observó un par de minutos a través de la cristalera mientras el esparcía por la mesa todos los papeles, maquetas… y encendía el ordenador, mientras en un gesto abstraído se levantaba las gafas con la punta del dedo índice.

Interesante, muy interesante.- murmuró para sí misma.

WENO CHICAS, molto grace a allenduka y a vale. Jolines con reviws como los vuestros no necesito más.

En fin, pido opiniones, qué tal está quedando Jack?, Lizzie y sus problemillas??. Un besote a todas.

A.


	5. aqui

Bueno, a ver, pequeña aclaración, exagero los gestos de los personajes para que quedé algo más original. Cuando Jake tartamudea, no es exactamente eso, es como cuando lías un montón de frases, y las vas enlazando una con otra sin terminar ninguna y al final… pues eso. Grace vale, allenduka y león dorado.

Este capítulo es… transición, porque yo no sé si será la época de exámenes o qué, pero me he atascado, otra vez.

Jake ya había organizado todo. Había solucionado los problemas en los ordenadores de los pisos de arriba y había vuelto a su zulo. Solo habían pasado un par de días desde el incidente del traje, cuando Elizabeth se presentó en el despacho de los chicos. Se paró ante Gibs, y preguntó por Jake. Él muy amablemente, y algo sorprendido señaló al fondo de la habitación, tras una cristalera se encontraba Jake, de nuevo, con un café en la mano. Estaba inclinado sobre la pantalla, apoyando la barbilla en una mano, y con la otra daba vueltas al café con la cucharilla. Se apartó un poco y se mordió el labio, mientras Elizabeth le observaba a través del cristal. Entonces, Gibs se acercó y la dijo:

Puedes pasar, no muerde.- Elizabeth sonrió y entró tras él. Jake no levantó la vista de la pantalla y extendió la mano, tomando los informes que le pasaba su compañero, inclinó los ojos y les miró acercándose a la mesa, y entonces Elizabet carraspeó:

Dime Gi…- la observó.

Hola Jake.

Oh,… hola…

Elizabeth…- dijo ella amablemente.

Si, eso, Elizabeth. Lo siento, soy malísimo para los nombres.- volvió a subirse las gafas en un gesto automático.- Y dime, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿cambiaste de opinión respecto a lo de la tintorería?.

No, no, no, no… no tiene nada que ver con eso. Verás, soy la directora de marketing y desearía ver el prototipo del videojuego para comenzar con la publicidad.

¡Oh!, pues bien… verás…- dijo removiendo papeles a su alrededor, Elizabeth sonrió pensando en lo desastrado que era Jake.- en estos momentos estamos terminando el tercer nivel y…- encontró la hoja que buscaba, arrugada y con una mancha de café y se la tendió a la mujer.

No, no por favor.- dijo ella rechazandola con un movimiento de la mano, produciendo que sonaran un par de pulseras de perlas que llevaba en la mano izquierda.- no me cuentes tecnicismos, quiero más saber de que trata el juego.- dijo sentándose, alisó su falda, esta vez previsoramente oscura y sacó una pequeña libreta. El cruce de sus largas piernas no pasó desapercibido para el informático.

Pues bien, el juego nos situará en el mundo de los piratas del Mar Caribe, en el siglo XVII.

Un intrépido pirata de muy buen corazón- muy diferente a aquellos acostumbrados al saqueo constante - deberá llevar a cabo un "especial" rescate para liberar a una hermosa muchacha de las garras de unos corsarios – bandidos, para poder librarse de la cárcel. El pirata se encuentra preso y un joven herrero llamado Will Davenport le ofrece la libertad a cambio de liberar a la mujer.

La historia sigue a Will y Jack

¿perdón, Jack?

Sí, el pirata se llama Jack, Capitán Jack Sparrow.- los ojos de Elizabeth se dilataron durante unos segundos, pero después volvió a recuperar la compostura.- ¿y… porqué ese nombre?.

Bueno… verás… pues… nos pareció un nombre… adecuado para un pirata.- dijo Jake algo nervioso, no quería que su alter ego cibernauta fuera descubierto.

Bien, vale, continúa.

Esta bien, pues verás, la historia continúa porque los dos deben detener a un grupo de corsarios malvados liderados por el capitán Barbosa, quienes son víctimas de un maleficio que los condena a vivir eternamente y los convierte en esqueletos al caer la noche... Pero esto último Will y Jack no lo saben... 

La única forma que tienen estos bribones para liberarse de esta maldición, es recuperando un medallón de oro que revela el lugar donde se encuentra un fabuloso tesoro; fortuna que alguna vez robaron y que ahora deberán encontrar y devolver, para poder revertir el hechizo y zafarse de él.

Es decir, que es más bien un juego de aventuras podría decirse...

Sí, los jugadores deben ir saltando pantallas, atravesando las pruebas que se les van presentado.

Está bien. Y, como nota final, ¿podrías explicarme como son los personajes exactamente?.

Mmm, pues claro. Verás los personajes principales son Jack Sparrow, Will Davenport y la muchacha, que se llamaba Elizabeth Verbinsky.

…

La conversación continúo mientras Jake le describía a los personajes, centrándose principalmente en el capitán, ya que Elizabeth le dedicó gran interés.

Las semanas fueron pasando y las visitas entre Jake y Elizabeth se fueron multiplicando. Siempre por cuestiones de trabajo, por supuesto.

Mientras, la relación de Elizabeth con Davy iba enfriando sensiblemente para ambos. Casi nunca quedaban, ella siempre le daba excusas…

12345678901234567890

Querido Capitán:

Ya que no habeis querido quedar conmigo, al menos permitidme que os haga una ofrenda. Os mando una fotografía de mí, pero tiene trampa. Para poder reunir todas las piezas, debereis pasar por varias "pruebas".

Aquí teneis la primera, solucionad el enigma, que ya sé que es sencillo y obtendréis una parte de mí.

Cual es animal que anda a cuatro patas al amanecer,

Al atardecer, camina sobre dos,

Y al anochecer, se apoya en tres.

Si lo resolveis ganareis.

La princesa de los mares. E.S.

Jake se pasó horas ante el ordenador, y finalmente, encontró la respuesta…


	6. La respuesta

La respuesta era el hombre. Aquel animal que anda a cuatro patas al amanecer, es decir al comienzo de su vida, gatea; al atardecer, camina sobre dos, en su juventud y madurez, solo necesita sus piernas; y al anochecer, es decir en la vejes, se apoya en tres, sus piernas y un bastón.

Jack tecleó la respuesta, y una carita sonriente llenó la pantalla de su ordenador, mientras que una voz hueca repetía: "bien hecho, capitán" una y otra vez. La sonrisa de Jake se ensanchó y volvió a dar al intro, entonces ante él apareció un puzzle, y se descubrió una de las piezas, revelando… una tela en blanco, y sobre ella una mano femenina, con una manicura perfecta y un anillo en el dedo anular. Un anillo bello con una piedra negra en el centro.

Volvió a aparecer otro mensaje:

Bien hecho capitán Sparrow, aquí tenéis el siguiente enigma:

Vuela sin alas,

Silba sin boca,

Nunca se ve

Ni tampoco se toca.

La princesa del mar.

Jake apartó la vista de la pantalla cuando entró en su despacho una de sus cómplices… Ana María.

"Ten Jack, te paso el siguiente nivel del juego, tenemos el 4, aún nos faltan dos, pero vamos bastante bien, para el plazo de entrega que nos pusieron."

"Bien, me parece bien". Dijo Jack introduciendo el disquete en el ordenador.

"Espera, te explicaré lo que hemos hecho". Dijo Ana María dando la vuelta a la mesa y acercándose a Jake y al ratón. Lo tomó de la mano del informático. "en esta pantalla en vez de dejar que Jack y Will entraran por la puerta de la cueva y tuvieran que luchar contra todos los piratas, les hemos colado por un pasadizo, así Will salva a la chica, mientras Jack es capturado y eso da un poco más de emoción a la partida".

"Vaya, que ingenioso". Jake sonrió abiertamente y giró la cabeza hacia su compañera. Quedó a escasos centímetros de sus también sonrientes labios. A ambos les desapareció la sonrisa, y ella se inclinó unos milímetros hacia él, pero Jake en vez de responder con un beso, respondió echándose más hacia atrás en la silla, hasta casi volcar, entonces viendo que su táctica no funcionaba empezó a hablar a toda velocidad:

"Creo, que la verdad eso está bien, porque si Jack es capturado al menos tienen la posibilidad de que Eliazbet, o bien, tengo que ir a… si en realidad es importante porque… lo mas seguro es que ya me esté esperando allí… tardaré en subir por la escalero o mejor el ascensor… en fin, adiós"

Salió de la habitación escopetado, mientras Ana María se echaba los brazos a la cabeza. Toda su vida enamorada del desastrado de su mejor amigo, y ahora que tenía una oportunidad de demostrárselo, él huía como alma que lleva el diablo. Probablemente en busca de esa zorrita con fadas caras, penso Ana, como si no nos hubieramos dado cuenta de cómo le miraba a través de los cristales… si hubiera podido se le hubiera comido.

En esas estaba cuando entró Gibs en el despacho:

"Ana, cariño mío, ¿pero qué has hecho?." Ana María se derrumbó en brazos del hombre sollozando "Ya sabes como es Jake, le has asustado"

En realidad, nadie sabía como era Jake, ni siquiera él mismo, porque la sorpresa que se iba a llevar iba a ser mayúscula.


End file.
